leifchalouhifandomcom-20200215-history
Day of the Slayer 7
With the alliance of Mafty's forces ( soon to be called the Free Union Revolutionary Forces) with Zeon, the Titans instead of pulling out after beeing defeated badly, and gaining no Zeon held territories on any fronts now that they have been strengethened with Mafty's reinforcements, Zeon sovereign Admiral Slayer was met by a Federation council via satellite that their acts was considered an act of violating the treaty that was made after winning the One Year War, and that it also means they are in league with the AEUG, thus legitimate targets. Thus, Zeon was dragged into the Gryps Conflict, and something had to be done to end it quickly. Black Operations were the Sovereign's decision that would best end it. He turned to Col Gray for a confrernce to decide the best strategy. Deciding to attack both sides after gaining intel on their weaknesses, the Zeon/FURF forces kept the EFSF off of Zeon lands, as well ass Death Squad conducting spy missions infiltrating the AEUG itself, and manipulating AEUG to achieve successive strikes against the Titans in space. After confirming that the AEUG's main vein was its base at Granada, and the Titan's leader Jamitov was in a meeting at Kilimanjaro, Col Gray decided that attacking both at once was a no go, and to keep using the AEUG as a puppet, and lead them into attacking the Titans, and amid the chaos, kill Jamitov, which would remove the Titans from play, and in turn cripple them to a point where victory would be extremely easy. With that said, Death Squad agents the provided false info on the Titans that lead AEUG Lt. Quattro Bajeena to lead a strike on Kilamanjaro. As the events transpired into total chaos with Four Murasame's Psycho Gundam being used, Col. Gray and a team from Death Squad had hijacked Nemo units from the Argama that landed as spare units from an AEUG waypoint, and porceeded to Jamitov's base. Meeting up with Quattro's Hyaku Shiki after he left Kamille Bidan to deal with Four, Col. Gray realized that his identity was Char,and realized that his previous mission to kill him failed.Not wanting to blow his cover, he followed his lead, and directly found themselves right at Jamitov's complex. Taking Jamitov completely by surpise, Col. Gray jumped in front of the Hyaku Shiki and killed Jamitov by crusing right into his building, and splattering him wth the Nemo. In the process, he "accidentally" knocked the Hyaku Shiki into the building as well. Col. Gray totalled the Nemo's head, disabling most of it's sensors. When Quattro ased if he was a rookie, Col. Gray got out of his MS and threw his helmet to the ground and got aboard one of his teammate's MS. With Jamitov dead, the battle came to an end, and Death Squad slipped out of sight, and headed back to Dakar. In the process, they plotted out the last step to destroying the Titans for good. With the AEUG victorious, the Titans that were based in space then proceeded to position themselves to intercept the returning AEUG forces. The next step to Zeon winning the war without direct involvement was near, as plans from the EFSF that they were planning to colony drop Granada. Deciding that letting the Titans fulfill their plot, Zeon took a time out, and began reassessing their strategy. However, they would soon be pulled into action when Mafty would bring trouble on himself that would end in vicious bloodshed.